


→ Public Declaration

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> →  Did he really need to make a public declaration?</p>
            </blockquote>





	→ Public Declaration

**Title:**  → Public Declaration  
 **Rating:**  → R  
 **Pairing(s):**  → Spike/Xander  
 **Beta(s):**  → Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Prompt(s):**  → Prompt #7 : Hold @ [](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinda_gay**](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/) , Prompt #299 : Commit @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) & Nekid Numbers : Xander, Easter Egg, On Campus, Public sex @ [](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/profile)[**nekid_spike**](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:**  → Mutant Enemy & Joss own them – I just make them do dirty/bad/wrong then give them back!  
 **Graphic:** → Banner by [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Word count:** → 1867  
 **Summary:**  → Did he really need to make a public declaration?  


* * *

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/ryoIl)   


* * *

”One hundred years with one woman – **that's** commitment! You couldn't even commit to making it down the friggin' aisle, so why I'm surprised I don't know!”

“A hundred years with her and you should _be_ committed - “

“Show some fuckin' respect!”

“- and, hey, I did the right thing in not marrying Anya!”

“Okay, so yeah, that was the right thing to do but you don't give your all to anything!” Obviously frustrated, Spike stomped across the room, throwing himself onto the lumpy old sofa with a grunt.

“What the hell – what is all of this about?! I feel like I've walked into the middle of a conversation with no script!” Slamming into the kitchen, Xander reached into the fridge and grabbed a soda, cursing as it spurted everywhere when he opened it. “Shit!” He couldn't understand what had gone wrong. A normal evening of patrol, Spike got to kill a few demons, throw some insults and then Xander had walked the girls home while Spike had stormed off in a different direction, muttering something under his breath that Xander couldn't hear over the girls' chatter. “Is it because I haven't told them yet?” Spike turned his face away, only the delicate nibbling of his lower lip betraying his agitation and, shit, an obvious feeling of vulnerability. “Spike - “

“'M going out – don't wait up!” Before Xander could say anything further, Spike had jumped up from the sofa and slammed his way out of the apartment.

“Well damn!”

* * *

Scowling, Spike looked at the note once again. Of all things, it was a ruddy map which Xander had obviously drawn in a hurry. It was on the back of an Easter Egg treasure hunt map from one of the local takeaway places and the handwriting was appalling. Spike managed to suss out that the directions took him to the Sunnydale Campus where Buffy and Willow were studying. He really hoped this wasn't some bloody stupid Scooby bonding game because he was so not in the mood for playing. In fact, he was half tempted not to go but he had to admit to himself that he was curious. Angelus had always told him that his curiousity would get him into trouble and no doubt the raving pain the arse was about to be proved right.

Wrapping his duster firmly around himself, he strode in the direction of the campus.

* * *

He was nervous. He listened with only half an ear as Buffy and Willow chattered away about classes, schedules and cute T.A.s and wondered if things would ever be the same again. He really didn't want to lose his friends but then again, he most definitely did not want to lose what he had with Spike. It was so much 'more' than he had ever had before and couldn't imagine finding anything like it ever again. Whether Spike realised it or not, Xander was 100% committed to their relationship and if a public display was needed, then so be it. The hair at the base of his neck tingled and he turned his head, unconsciously rising to his feet as his body registered Spike's presence before the vampire even came into view.

“God, who invited him? Spike, if you've come to beg for money or blood - “

“Fuck off Slayer!” Oh, what a great start!

“Buffy, that wasn't very nice! Although - “

“I invited him.”

“What!?!” “But Xander, why?”

“To do this”. Taking a steadying breath, Xander stepped forward from the bench and stood in front of Spike. “I'm sorry I didn't do this before”. Cupping his hands around Spike's face, he slowly lowered his head until their mouths touched. He could taste tobacco on Spike's breath, could feel the quick rise of his chest as he registered what Xander was doing, the almost silent groan that vibrated on his lips as Spike stretched up and took over the kiss. His mouth was taken, lips parting automatically to accept Spike's tongue.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into the hardness of Spike's chest before nothing else registered for him. Spike's hands had a tight hold on Xander's hair, pulling him tighter and closer; the jutting bones of Spike's hips were pressing against him and he could feel the hardness of Spike's cock pressing against his own rapidly filling dick.

Their surroundings didn't matter: their company made no difference when all he wanted to do was rip away the layers of leather, cotton and denim and get to smooth coolness of Spike's skin; to touch flesh, to lick, bite, suck, mark.....

* * *

The shock nearly sent him reeling backwards as strong, warm hands cupped his face and that tall, broad body stepped into him until he could feel the heat emanating from it, drawing him in. A whisper soft kiss against his lips and his awareness of his surroundings narrowed. He was still ultra conscious of the Slayer and Red staring open-mouthed at the sight of Xander kissing him; the quietness of the squad surrounded on each side by college buildings; he was even aware of the Easter Egg hunt treasure map fluttering to the ground as he released it, hands automatically reaching to hold Xander to him. But at the forefront of his mind was that Xander was to all intents and purposes making a proclamation – it wasn't the 'gay now' announcement – that had been and gone with very little commentary and pretty much no fanfare. This was different. This was a public declaration that Xander no longer believed that all vampires were the same; not all vampires were as unstable and untrustworthy as the whole Angel/Angelus mess; that he had seen past Spike's reputation and history to the man beneath – to the heart that had stayed true, devoted, committed for over one hundred years. And it was almost enough to make Spike's undead heart beat again as the joy transfused his entire body and mind.

Closer, tighter, now. The only thoughts in his head as the kiss grew feverish in it's intensity. He needed to feel skin, fighting against the layers of clothing until he could caress the smoothness of Xander's back; slide over the muscle and sinew; dig in his nails and relish the response as Xander arched closer. He could feel Xander's hands fighting to do the same – one sliding up beneath his tee-shirt while the other wriggled down into the slim gap between the sensitive skin of his back and the cotton of his jeans. Spike muffled his moan of pleasure in Xander's mouth before tugging his mouth free so that he could nip and lick at the smooth skin of Xander's throat before sucking up a beautifully dark red mark over the wildly beating pulse. It was all very quickly getting out of hand, the chemistry between them flaring up the way it always did and spiraling out of control – many a time, patrol was interrupted by a sojourn in a crypt, passion overtaking them and need overcoming any discretion or inhibitions. Until now, there had been no interruptions by humans but Spike had fought off quite a few demon voyeurs!

A loud cough and then a rather embarrassingly loud clearing of two female throats finally dragged them both back to reality.

“God, Xander, you trust him at your _throat_?!”

“What the – I....... I don't understand....”

Reluctantly Spike stepped back, steadying Xander as he staggered slightly.

“What exactly is it you don't understand, Pet?!” Thumbs through his belt loops, hips thrust forward arrogantly, practically showcasing his erection as though it could be hidden in the tightness of the denim, Spike deliberately turned and faced off against Buffy and Willow.

“Xander.......” Willow's voice was low and uncertain.

“I think you've got some explaining to do, don't you?!” In typical Buffy fashion, the petite blonde faced the two of them as though ready for battle.

“How blonde are you – woulda thought what was happenin' was ruddy obvious!”

“Come on, Spike!!” Stepping between them, Xander faced Buffy and Willow. “Yes, I trust him at my back, my front and most definitely my throat. I – look, ladies, I have been a complete pussy and not told you guys but I am head over heels for Spike and have been for some time. He's been – well, a real good guy -”

“OI!”

”- about not pushing me, but it was about time I came clean. So yeah, not just gay now – with Spike now. Now and for the foreseeable future. And if you don't like it, well – if you don't like it then you're gonna have to lose my number cos I'm not giving him up.”

Spike almost _wanted_ Buffy and Willow to kick off so that he could defend his Xander. When he'd been sulking about Xander not acknowledging him he had thought that maybe the boy might try to slip the information in under the radar, but nothing like this!! But it looked like he'd underestimated the Scoobies yet again..

“Oh Xander!!!” Worried, delighted, happy and concerned expressions fought each other on Willow's face.

“Wow, does this bring to an end all and every single comment about Angel and me? Angel and I – I can never remember which way you're meant to say that one!?! Wills - ”

“Well – I mean, Willow, please, don't worry. Really I do know what I'm doing – trust me. Nothing like Anya or Cordy or praying mantis lady - “

“Who?!”

“Shut up Spike! And Buffster, there will **never** be an end to comments about you and Dead – um, his Royal Broodiness. But, I promise to try to hold _some_ of them back especially since we were really close to being in-laws.....”

“UGH!!”

“Oh wow!!! Does that mean if you were still dating Angel, you'd be Spike's mother in law?!” Willow's giggles were loud and Spike found it hard to hold back a smirk.

_“More like dragon-in-law!”_

“Not helping!” Wrapping his arms around Xander's waist, Spike turned his face away, pretending disinterest in the continuing conversation – the shock seemed to have been weathered and although he knew it wasn't the last time Xander would be talking to the girls about the whole thing, his part was kinda done. Not like he needed their approval anyway – all he'd wanted was Xander to _want_ to claim him. Now all he really wanted was to go home and deal with his raging hard-on. “Er, Spike?!”

“What Pet?!”

“Do you think you could take your hands out of my pants – you're kinda making it hard to keep having a conversation with the ladies, y'know?! And despite the PDA I'm not really into the whole public sex thing.” Smirking at what was most definitely a lie, Spike did as he was told, already counting down just how long he had to do the 'good boyfriend' bit before they could go home and shag. He'd missed out the previous night because of their argument, so that was two night's worth of shagging to catch up on. Judging by the state of Xander's pants, it wouldn't be that long at all....

And who knew, maybe the next evening they could go and shock the Watcher, see if they could make him rub at his glasses til they shattered!

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
